


Villager B Sidequest

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: The following fights just assure Yachi of her first impression – Kiyoko is amazing. Gorgeous fighting with her sword. Yachi wonders if she is a royal as well. She simply watches Kiyoko use a sword in awe, while she just clings to her spear, pressing it against her chest. She can only dream about achieving this level. Finally, the last monster falls and it seems to be over.Then Kiyoko's sword breaks.[Fire Emblem AU]





	Villager B Sidequest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently playing a lot of Fire Emblem again and wondered about a hqau. Couldn't pass the chance of Villager B Yachi and with that I actually mean KiyoYachi. This was actually supposed to be a really quick story but it kind of turned longer and at some point I was “whatever, let's turn it in a whole fanfiction”.

 

Yachi's grip around her spear tightens. She tries to calm down even though her whole body shakes. She can do this. She has to do this otherwise she is going to die and leave the rest of the village unprotected. And when the village is unprotected the townsfolk will die and since she is still not convinced ghosts don't exist, she is pretty sure all of them will turn in one and their small lovely village will become a ghost town. She can't allow that.

 

 

However when she sees the undead creature a few feet away, her resolve falters. How was she supposed to kill it? Was it even possible to kill the dead? What if they just come back again and again?

 

 

A growl interrupts her fears, bringing her back to reality. There is no escape now. The monster takes a step towards her. Yachi wants to move, but can't. It's like time froze. She prepares for the worst.

 

 

But before the monster manages to reach out to her with its claw, it falls face forward to the ground.

 

 

Eyes wide, Yachi sees the figure of a young women standing behind the monster's place, sword bloodied. It looked like it had been no trouble for her, slaying the monster; one hit had been enough. For a few seconds she is amazed, until she hears a voice from behind her .

 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 

Yachi shrieks, turning around and directing her spear at the owner of said voice. She almost faints upon the view of two foreign men – this is too much for some villager like her. One of the men, a guy who looks like he belongs to royalty, seems to realise her distress and doesn't move closer, waiting until she lowers her weapon. She is aware that he won't harm her, but the other man behind him in armour scares her. Another thing he seems to realise.

 

 

“Oi, Asahi! Help Yui with the other monster instead of scaring the girl more than those did.”

 

 

No discussion. The knight does as he is told, leaving with determination which Yachi admires (only later does she learn how much the man under the armour fears fighting as much as she does).

 

 

“I'm Sawamura. Who are you? Can you explain what happened?"

 

 

Yachi envies him for his calm while being surrounded by unknown creatures. On the other hand who is scared of a young women whose whole body shakes despite of the weapon in her hand?

 

 

“We wear attacked. Yachi Hitoka. I mean this is my name sir. By bandits. That's what we thought and send our strongest fighters. But when they went to the cavern, these... things showed up. Me and my friend were the only one left able to defend the village.”

 

 

Right, Hinata. She almost forgot him. She can only hope that he is okay. He should be. Had to be. She would never forgive herself otherwise.

 

 

“Thank you, Yachi. We will take care of the rest. Please stay behind me.”

 

 

Yachi feels bad for the relief which floods her. Even though she was unable to do something, she should have shown at least some strength. Despite of nobody expecting this of a villager. But she does as she is told nevertheless, standing next to Sawamura and just hoping that somehow, her being besides him, is any form of support.

 

 

Thankfully there are not many monsters on their way and by the time they meet up with two other units, Yachi is sure they have the worst behind them. One of his friends is a dark mage, judging by his clothes, and the other one the woman who saved her. Yachi bows, thanking her for helping and almost faints when the women smiles at her; up close she was even more gorgeous.

 

 

“Everything okay with you guys?”, Daichi wants to know, looking them up and down as if he was checking for obvious injuries.

 

 

“Yes, Kiyoko was being awesome again.”

 

 

Ah, so that was her name. He sounds like there was nothing less expected of her and Yachi can see that even Daichi nods with something like pride; she blushes lightly, but doesn't say anything to her friend's compliment.

 

 

“I assume you can take care of the rest here. I saw that reinforcements appeared near Tanaka and Noya. Let's help them out, Suga.”

 

 

“As you wish!”, the dark mage salutes, following Sawamura though not before winking at them; Yachi doesn't know what to think of them, however soon her attention is on the other women again.

 

 

“I hope I can count on your support.”

 

 

Oh. This is a surprise. Yachi thought she was just going to stand behind her, not by her side. But Kiyoko smiles at her, honest about her statement, and Yachi wonders how she deserves to stand against such a beautiful person.

 

 

“Yes!”

 

 

The following fights just assure Yachi of her first impression – Kiyoko is amazing. Gorgeous fighting with her sword. Yachi wonders if she is a royal as well. She simply watches Kiyoko use a sword in awe, while she just clings to her spear, pressing it against her chest. She can only dream about achieving this level.

 

 

Finally, the last monster falls and it seems to be over.

 

 

Then Kiyoko's sword breaks.

 

 

It would under other circumstances be no problem, however to their surprise the creature gets up again. Kiyoko only has enough time to jump aside, evading the attack, while Yachi shrieks. The others are too far away. This is the only chance they have before it's the monster's turn to attack then. Yachi takes a deep breath. She was not strong, but she had a weapon, knew how to use it. It had been on its knees once, a little nudge should do it. And she should be able to deliver this last nudge. Yachi takes another breath. Then she aims. The creature falls with a growl but this time, it doesn't get up. Relieved, Yachi sinks to her knees. She looks up when Kiyoko bends over her, offering her hand.

 

 

“Thank you”, the older women says, helping the young girl back up to her feet.

 

 

“Kiyoko! Are you okay?”

 

 

It doesn't take long after that for Sawamura to close the distance, handing her a new sword which she takes with gratitude.

 

 

“Yes. Thanks to Yachi.”

 

 

“I see. We're glad to have you with us then.”

  
  


 

When they smile at her she feels herself blushing, lowering her gaze. However she looks up as soon as she hears a familiar voice.

 

 

“Yachi!”

 

 

“Hinata!”

 

 

Yachi tears up when she sees him getting closer, almost jumping at her because he is relieved to see her. She is so glad that he is safe as well. She wouldn't have known what to do if something had happened to him. While they are happy to be reunited, the foreign group engages in a serious discussion.

 

 

“Daichi?”, Yui who had taken Hinata along to be quicker starts talking, dismounting her horse, “I think we should check out the cavern. Who knows if the villagers need help.”

 

 

The others seem to agree with her and Daichi can only sigh – they already went this far, there is no harm ending it as well. Besides, how can he rule one day if he turns his back on a small village?

 

 

“Okay, then we will –”

 

 

“Take us with you!”

 

 

“Eh?”, Yachi is surprised by Hinata's sudden shift of attention; how can he even think about joining them after what he went trough?

 

 

Sawamura raises an eyebrow. He isn't as amused as the rest of the group, doesn't snicker like the dark mage or laugh like the two fighters.

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“We can't just sit in our village with these monsters out there! Besides, we know the terrain. Right, Yachi?”

 

 

There are thousand of reasons – which she could name – why this is a really stupid idea. Why she should disagree.

 

 

And yet she ends up with the rest of the group in said cavern.

 

 

At least this time they are not faced with monsters, just some bandits. And they manage to safe all of the villagers. Judging by the relieved expression on Daichi's face, Yachi assumes that this doesn't seem to be the case all the time.

 

 

“You did well out there”, Kiyoko tells her, “any hit counts. Next time I'm sure you'll be able to manage it on your own.”

 

 

The praise Yachi receives makes her blush, but she does manage to look at her this time and smile.

 

 

When they return, the rest of the village welcomes Sawamura's small army with open arms, organises a small feast to celebrate, even though he tries to refuse. But offering them to stay the night is the only thing they can do and in the end he seems glad after all. Hinata and Yachi help out as well, serving them drinks, at least until they are sleepy as well end call it a day.

 

 

Despite of anything which happened, Yachi gets up early the next day – like usual – and tends to the fields. What she didn't expect was Kiyoko to join her.

 

 

“Do you need help?”

 

 

“No! I mean, I couldn't ask you to do that! It's fine.”

 

 

“I see. I was going for a walk. Would you accompany me once you're done?”

 

 

Yachi almost can't believe that she asks her that, so she takes a moment before she replies with a hasty “Yes!”, blurting it out which would have embarrassed her normally but because of the little laugh Kiyoko responds with, she doesn't mind. Feels blessed to see it so often.

 

 

Work is finished quickly after this and even though she would be nervous by being watched, it's daily routine work which her mind focuses on after a few minutes, blending out her surrounding. When Yachi leads Kiyoko trough the village, she learns a bit more about them. Kiyoko is twenty, so just two years older than her and indeed part of royalty, though not even close to the next in line. That's why Yachi is amazed when she tells her what she is doing, travelling and fighting, even though she doesn't need to prove anything. Yachi truly enjoys talking to her, so she is a bit disappointed when it has to end.

 

 

“Shimizu? Are we ready to go?”, the dark mage – Suga, if Yachi recalls correctly – interrupts their talk, “The rest is waiting at the entrance. We should hurry, Daichi doesn't have any more patient to tell the boy that he can't come along.”

 

 

Suga laughs, but Yachi is confused. Were they talking about Hinata? Why hadn't he told her? Taking a deep breath, she accompanies the two the rest of the way, deep in thoughts. They weren't the youngest villagers and not even the strongest, just dedicated. Yet they never thought about leaving, even if Hinata had always been happy when foreigners visited them, telling him tales of their travels. After meeting Kiyoko, she finally truly understands him. When they reach the group, she's still unsure what to think or do. It was indeed Hinata who was pestering the leader of the army to take him along. He doesn't seem pleased by Sawamura's decision, doesn't accept it without arguing.

 

 

“I don't see why it's impossible", he says, brows furrowed, "I know how to wield a spear. And I'm quick.”

 

 

Daichi sighs. But before he can say another thing, Yachi takes up all her courage and steps forward.

 

 

“I-I would like to come along as well. I'm not that strong yet but I can fight too. Please have me.”

 

 

She bows, not just out of respect but also because she doesn't dare to look them in the eyes. When Kiyoko chuckles though, she can't help but to lift her head.

 

 

“I would gladly let you join. Thank you for offering your service.”

 

 

“Shimizu!”, Daichi chides her, though he already knows that there is no use – anyone of the group seems ready to welcome the two villagers.

 

 

“Thank you very much”, Yachi and Hinata say at the same time, bowing; the rest just cheers, glad about their new comrades.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yachi takes a deep breath.

 

 

The grip around her spear is firm, but not out of fear. She is just a bit nervous, after all it's the final battle. They had just this one chance. The Falcon she sits on seems jumpy as well, not because of fear but anticipation; she pets its head gently, smiling. She closes her eyes for a moment, before looking to the side. Kiyoko is still amazing, and she can't believe that she is allowed to stand next to such a beautiful person. Things have changed since the first time they meet, a handful of years ago. She saw the world outside of her village, meet more people, made more friends. Befriended a Pegasus.

 

 

Fell in love with Kiyoko.

 

 

Yachi is not from royal blood, yet she and Kiyoko are on the same level. And she loves her back. It had been a relief when Kiyoko confessed, even if she just asked Yachi to wait for her. Until the war would be over and she found a place for herself. Asked Yachi to be with her, if it was okay to live with her and not in the village any more. She had been unsure and maybe guilty for being selfish in her wish. Yachi hadn't hesitated to say yes. She could still visit her family if she truly wanted to and she loved her, so waiting until they could marry was the least she could do.

 

 

“Are you okay, Yachi?”, Kiyoko wants to know, voice dragging her back to reality.

 

 

“Yes!”

 

 

Shimizu smiles and Yachi feels her heart pounding.

 

 

“Good. I'm a bit nervous myself.”

 

 

“Don't worry, I will protect you”, the blond blurts out without thinking, blushing when she realised what she said; Shimizu is a great lord, she doesn't need her.

 

 

Contrary to her fears, Kiyoko doesn't turn away. Instead, she smiles, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

 

 

“Thank you. I'm counting on you then”, she says, before withdrawing her hand and putting it on the hilt of her sword; they slowly need to get ready.

 

 

In that moment, Yachi realises that she is truly lucky. Her eyes rest on the ring around Kiyoko's finger, gaze shifting to her own finger with a matching one. A promise for the future. Pressing her hand against her heart, she takes another deep breath. Today they would fight alongside for a last time.

 

 

But Yachi planned to stay for the rest of her life by Kiyoko's side.

 

 


End file.
